Harvester
General Alien Harvesters are Alien capital ships, introduced in the very first Alien Decimation event. They're extremely powerful and very hard to destroy. These ships have a whale-like shape, they're armed to the teeth with extremely powerful weapons, and are able to deploy various swarms to defend itself. It also unleashes a powerful shockwave triggered at certain points after taking a particular amount of damage. It's looks don't deceive, being lethal and bigger then a Javelin Flagship. When destroyed, these ships drop either Ranger Swarms or Charger Swarms, which can only be used by the tier five carriers. They're overwhelmingly strong. Unlike other ships, the Harvester will fully heal if it's not destroyed in a single battle. They can be fought by two players at the same time. Weapons It fires eight, green, translucent beams from the back spine of the ship, they're extremely long ranged and fire every 3-4 seconds, and inflict continuous damage. They also have three hard-points on its "back" and "forehead" that fire green projectiles in pairs, similar to a slow firing Gatling Ray which have an even longer range than the beams. These projectiles can pierce targets. They also unleash Alien fighters from its sides, namely the aforementioned Ranger Swarms as well as the close range "hornets". These squadrons are no different to ones from Alien hives and will flank the player from both directions before closing in. When its health is reduced to 75%, 50%, or 25%, it will start charging up a massive shockwave, that takes eight seconds to fire. Along with the impressive visuals, the shockwave inflicts decent damage - enough to deplete a good amount of Metaphase Shields. When Destroyed, it also releases a similar shockwave. Strategy Use Covenant cruisers with Manifold missiles or Infernal Gatling rays - other cruisers can suffice, but Covenant cruisers and Heretics should be used for best results. Just ram the Harvester. Expect your fleet to be almost completely destroyed at the end of battle, if you are doing 80s. If you are doing 70s or 75s you might be able to survive to do multiple. Dominion carriers can destroy level 70 Harvester variants, using cruisers or battleships to destroy squadrons and absorb damage the Harvester's lasers and projectiles. Recharging shields are required. Ranger squadrons are immensely helpful as well. This usually results in minimal damage sustained if executed correctly, players need to destroy squadrons and shuffle their ships as they recharge their shields. On top of that, their fleet needs to be moving to stay away from the Harvester and be mindful of their piercing projectile weapons that could delay shields from recharging. However, the kiting tactic is extremely hard to pull off. gallery Harvester 3.png|Alien Harvester fighting off a group of Cutters with its massive weapon arsernal. Harvester 2.png|Moderately damaged Alien Harvester engaging in combat with Rebel ships. Harvester 1.png|Alien Harvester releasing its shockwave weapon. Harvester 7.png|Alien Harvester battered by Manifold missile salvos from a group of Rebel ships. Harvester 6.png|Alien harvester withstanding Manifold Missile barrages and attempting to defend itself. Harvester 5.png|Heavily damaged Alien harvester launching Squadrons to attack any surviving rebel ships, Harvester 4.png|Rebel ships supported by their carrier directly engaging the Alien harvester. AlienHarvester.PNG|A Close up shot of the Alien Harvester Trivia * They're currently the most powerful starship in the whole game. * It is difficult to pin down the exact firepower and armor on the Alien Harvester as it was being constantly changed throughout the event, particularly at the beginning. Category:Vega Conflict Category:Alien Category:Unobtainable